So, this is how it feels
by Letssewourpants2gether
Summary: Luke's life after his dad admitted he was gay- R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge -  
  
After Luke's father had come out, Luke felt ashamed of himself. He felt like everyone was going to think that he was going to come out also. He was afraid to look at his friends, he was afraid to go anywhere, he felt like the whole world knew that his father was gay. Luke felt like Ryan was the only one who understood. He didn't know why he felt he was the only one he could talk to. Even though Ryan had stolen his ex-girlfriend Marissa Cooper, he knew that he and Marissa would never get back together. He was over it and now he was focused on more important things - his popularity, his place in Newport, and how he was ever going to face his dad again. Ryan held Marissa in his arms outside by the pool. It was the most perfect night. The stars were scattered all over the sky and it wasn't to breezy outside. There was silence, they had both had a lot of things on their minds. Ryan thought of his past and wondered how Luke was doing. He didn't want to ruin the night by saying anything to Marissa, but he thought how much Luke needed someone right now. Even though, according to Luke, he and Seth were "Queers", and he did punch him a couple of times, he knew that Luke had a side to him that he didnt understand. And that nobody in Newport understood.  
  
**Chapter 1 coming up - Hope you guys like it** 


	2. Chapter 1 Not the oh great one anymore

Chapter 1 -  
  
It was Monday morning and Ryan was awakened by the sun. He looked around. He didn't understand how he could be outside one night and the next morning be in his bedroom. He didn't think the night he spent with Marissa was just a dream, so he sat up, got out of bed, and walked outside to find Marissa, in a different outfit, sitting by the pool. She turned to see him walking out of the beach house.  
"Hey didya get some sleep?" she asked smiling  
"Yeah I guess so, I'm so confused" he said  
"Why's that?" Marissa asked him  
"Why did I wake up in my bed this morning? Hell, I was with you last night." he paused "Out here"  
"Oh, you told me you wanted to get some shut eye so me and you slept in the beach house together." He went over to her and sat down with her.  
"Oh well so how did you end up out here though?"  
"I woke up early enough to see the sunrise"  
"Why?" Ryan said  
"Why?" Marrisa asked "Hmmm I really don't know. I just wanted to you know think and watch - you know that kind of thing? Have you ever watched the sunrise?"  
"No" Ryan said, Marrissa smiled as he looked the other way.  
"I don't believe you"  
"You don't have to" Ryan said smirking  
"Come on, Ry, you don't have to tell me why just say you did"  
"No" Ryan said refusing "I've never watched a sunrise"  
"Fine I'm not going to force it out of you any longer" Marissa said  
"Fine" there was a pause "So do you know what time it is? Don't we have school today?"  
"Yeah but I'm not going. I practically begged it out of your mom to stay with me. I just don't want to know whats going to happen in school today. I don't want to see Summer and hear her blab about your brother and I especially don't want to see Luke down in the dumps." He gave a small smile "You can thank me later" she added.  
"I think we should of went because Luke needs us Maris. We have to stick by him"  
"Ehh I know, but I don't know why, I just don't feel like talking to him right now"  
"Oh I see" Ryan said, "Well what are we going to do then?"  
"I was thinking you might have an idea."  
  
At school, Luke was having the toughest time. Everyone was whispering and looking at him. Ryan and Marrissa were both absent. He had no where to turn. Until he saw Seth Cohen and Summer walking twoard the building. He thought he'd never have this idea, but he needed to talk to someone. So he walked up to them  
"Hi" he said quietly  
"Luke! What shall we help you with oh great one?" Summer elbowed him.  
"I don't think I'm the oh great one anymore" he replied softly  
"Luke were really sorry about." Luke inturrupted  
"Yeah, Yeah I know." He said. He turned to seth.  
"So wheres Ryan and Marrissa?" Luke asked  
"At home. They fell asleep together last night in the beach house and my mom decided to let them have off today"  
"Oh" Luke said, "Well tell them I said hi and that I need to talk to them"  
"Kay" Seth said  
"Thanks Cohen I'll talk to you later" Luke said walking ahead of them into the building. Seth turned to Summer.  
"Did Luke say he will TALK to me later?" Seth said  
"I don't know, but it's a good start" Summer said  
  
**Chapter 1 up. Chapter 2 up soon. Hope you all like it so far. Tell me in a review and really criticize it please. A good critic wouldn't tell me to let my words breathe. Lol nadia** 


End file.
